Are You My Valentines?
by JewelTheCookieBeast
Summary: It's Valentines Day at Seiyo High... But who's Amu's Valentines? One-shot.


**Jewel: There's really no intro to this...**

**Amu: Then why are we here?**

**Ikuto: Come on Amu... Even I know.**

**Amu: What?**

**Jewel: To do the disclaimer... Duh!**

**Ikuto: Wow... Jewel doesn't own Shugo Chara or their characters...**

**~Are You My Valentines~**

Fifteen-year-old Hinamori Amu walked through the empty halls of Seiyo High... Everyone else had left earlier to go and celebrate Valentines Day with their boyfriends and girlfriends. She sighed as she walked towards the exit.

**_~Flashback~_**

_"Hey Yaya! Wanna goto my house?" She asked the hyper-active fourteen-year-old. Yaya frowned and shook her head._

_"Sorry Amu-chi... Yaya and Kairi-kun were gonne goto his house," She explained with a sad tone. Amu smiled and shook her head._

_She looked at her with a fake smile and said, "It's fine. Have fun with Kairi!" Yaya smiled and jogged over to Kairi, who was holding red flowers and had a slight blush across his cheeks. Amu sighed and left to find Rima. But instead, Rima found her._

_"Amu!" She shouted as she embraced her in a tight hug. "Guess what?!" She asked with happiness in her eyes. _**(A/N: Everyone's the same age except Yaya and Kairi: 14, Ikuto: 20, Utau: 17 Kukai: 16)**

_Amu laughed as she pried her friend off. "I don't know... What?"_

_Rima's smile grew as she practically screamed, "Nagihiko asked me out! He wants to take me to a diner down town!" Amu's smile turned into a frown._

_But she quickly recovered with, "Oh my god! I'm so happy for you two! Have fun!" She shouted as Rima ran down the hall to meet Nagihiko at the entrance. Amu looked at th ground as she continued to walk through the now empty halls._

_She knew that she couldn't ask Utau... She was on a date with Kukai... She sighed and continued to walk aimlessly through the halls._

**_~End of Flashback~_**

As she reached the gate in the front of the school, a certain someone walked up.

"Yo," was all he said as he grabbed her hand and started to walk the opposite direction of Amu's house.

"Hey Ikuto, my house is in the other direction..." Her voice trailed off as she pointed in the direction with little effort. Ikuto looked at her emotionless face and frowned.

"What's wrong my little strawberry?" He teased and brought her closer. She would usually blush if she weren't in a bad mood. She looked down and didn't answer. Ikuto was worried and annoyed at the same time. He didn't like when his little strawberry didn't turn extra red. He looked at her and asked, "What's wrong Amu? You seem a little...depressed..." Amu looked at him before looking back down at the ground.

"It's nothing..." She lied, shook out of his grip, and started to walk towards her house. Ikuto sighed.

'I guess i'll do it tonight...' He thought as his smirk reappeared.

**_~That Night~_**

Amu was spread out on her bed with her radio blasting. She locked her door so that no one would bother her. Her mother had tried repeatedly to get her to talk to her but failed everytime.

Tears slowly fell as she thought over and over, 'Every year... I never have a Valentines...'

Ikuto had finally arrived at Amu's balcony when he started to hear her radio on full blast. He looked through and saw Amu on her bed, crying.

'I knew something was wrong,' He thought with a frown. He silently opened the door walk slowly walked over to her bed. Amu glanced at him before looking back up at the ceiling and sighing.

"Hey Ikuto," She greeted without even looking back at him. His frown grew as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Amu... Please tell me what's wrong," He begged as he put his hand on hers. She didn't even blush. Instead, she sighed and turned to him with an unreadable expression.

"Ikuto... Do you ever feel like you're not loved?" She asked with a sad smile. Ikuto just stared at her. How could she say that? He laid down next to her and pulled her into his chest. Amu was shocked at first. But soon, new tears started to fall as she clutched his shirt tightly and cried harder. Ikuto hugged her tighter and stroked her soft pink hair.

"Why would you say that Amu? Of course you're loved," He reassured her. Amu stopped for a moment and looked up. Her golden eyes met his crulean eyes. Her eyes were full of disbelief while Ikuto's were filled with warmth and kindness.

"W-What do y-you mean?" She stuttered as she tried to figure out what he meant. He smiled, not smirked, but actually smiled as he leaned down to her right ear.

He whispered, "I mean... I love you Amu."

Amu froze.

"This can't be happening..." She murmured as she shook her head. Ikuto pouted.

"So you don't believe me? Or do you not love me back?" He asked with a dissapointed look. Amu's head shot up.

She shook her head as she said, "No... It's just that... I love you too..." Now it was Ikuto's turn. He looked at her in disbelief.

"...This has to be a dream..." He stated as he got up and paced back and forth across the room with his hands on his head. He looked as if he was going to break down or something. Amu sat up and watched him with worried eyes.

"You're not dreaming Ikuto... I really do love you..." She said as she turned her head to the side so that Ikuto wouldn't see her blush. Ikuto stopped for a moment then walked over and kneeled down in front of her. He placed one hand on her shoulder and used the other to lightly grab her chin and turn her head so that she was looking straight into his eyes.

"Good. Now I can do this," He said as he pulled her towards him and placed a soft kiss on her lips. At first Amu didn't move. She didn't know whether to pull away out of embarrassment, or to kiss back and be teased later. But soon, she gradually kissed back and didn't regret it. Ikuto smirked against her lips. He wanted to do so much more but it was their first kiss and didn't want to do anything he'd regret later on.

As they slowly pulled away, they looked into each other's eyes. And at that moment, they both realized that their love story was just starting.

**~Are you my Valentines~**

**Jewel: I hope you guys liked it.**

**Ikuto: I did. But there should've been more kisses.**

**Amu: This is a one-shot Ikuto... She has to keep it short.**

**Ikuto: ...Fine. R&R.**

**Jewel: My Kukamu will be up soon! Keep an eye out for it!**


End file.
